Fanon:Master and Commander
Bei Master and Commander handelt es sich um Kurzgeschichten, die zwischen 2017 und 2046 spielen. Ich schiebe sie immer wieder zwischen "Blut und Waffen" um die Sache aufzulockern. Genau genommen handelt es sich bei den Kurzgeschichten um Ausschnitte aus meinen originallen Erzählungen über das Mastermind und den Aufstieg der Wing Technologies. Diese Seite ist dynamisch, ich lege nicht für jeden dieser Ausschnitte eine eigene Seite an, sondern ordne alles mithilfe von Absätzen. Um Übersicht zu schaffen wird vor dem betreffenden Absatz stehen aus welchem Zyklus der Ausschnitt stammt, auch wenn das hier wenig Sinn macht, da die Geschichten um das Mastermind chronologisch gesehen nichts mit denen von Phoenixclaw gemeinsam haben. Sie sollen nur helfen und den "Missing Link" bilden. In meinen originallen Mass Effect Fanons schaut sich Phoenixclaw diese Begebenheiten als Videos an, um vom Mastermind zu lernen und ihre leicht verschroben/ verrückte Art zu verstehen. Dieser Teil fliegt bei meinen angepassten Geschichten allerdings komplett raus, deswegen diese Extraseite... Den Anfang macht die Namenssuche für das erste Raumschiff von Wing; 26. Juni. 2024, Barcelona, Konferenzraum D2 Wing Tower: Unknown Future: Master and Commander - Namen! Das Mastermind stand vor einigen Leute in einen Konferenzraum der Wing Technologies, Wing Tower, Barcelona, CAT. „Ok, Leute, ich habe euch hergebeten, da wir für unser allererstes Raumschiff noch einen Namen suchen. Hände hoch wer eine Idee hat.“, rief sie in den Raum, worauf praktisch alle ihre Hände hoben. Das Mastermind setzte nochmal an und sprach noch: „Kleine Sache vorweg: Wir können es nicht „Enterprise“ nennen, der Name ist von vornerein ein No-go. Ich werde ihn ignorieren, also sucht euch einen anderen.“ Mit einen Schlag gingen fast alle Hände runter. Das Mastermind seufzte und wählte den erstbesten aus, wobei es allerdings nach einigen erstgemeinten Vorschlägen ganz schnell ausartete: „Wie wäre es mit Prometheus?“ „Oder Atlantis?“ „Mir würde Nova gefallen.“ „Das Schiff sieht ganz klar nach einer Voyager aus!“ Nun griff Melinda Birkheim ein: „Ernsthaft? Leute, das Schiff wird uns repräsentieren. Wir brauchen einen kraft- und klangvollen Namen. Wie eben die Enterprise! Phoenix, kannst du kein Auge zudrücken?“ Das Mastermind schlug auf den Tisch: „Wir können es nicht Enterprise nennen! Sobald die da draußen von Gene Roddenberry und Star Trek wissen würden die über uns lachen! Wenn wir zu keinen Konsens kommen muss ich sie nach den Projektplänen Skywhale nennen, und das ist doch sogar noch abstrakter, oder?“ „Skywhale? Oh, Gott…“, flüsterte ein Forscher nur. „Na gut, Leute… Wie wäre es mit diesem Vorschlag: Da wir auf keinen einheitlichen Namen kommen würde ich das Datum der Kiellegung nehmen. Das war der 6. Juni, Jahrestag der Landung in der Normandie. Ich werde das Schiff Normandie nennen, der Befreiung von Europa und der Welt zu ehren.“, seufzte das Mastermind. Einige nickten, der Rest blickte eher skeptisch. „Na gut, ihr habt jetzt Pause, wir reden in einer halben Stunde nochmal darüber.“, meinte das Mastermind und entließ die Forscher, Techniker, Ingenieure und Sci-Fi Verrückten. „Normandie? Ja, das ist ein guter Name.“, skandierte Melinda als alle draußen waren. „Mhm, da stimm ich zu.“ „Und du willst also keine USS Enterprise bei uns haben?“ „Zu allererst würde ich sie nicht USS sondern WT-soundso Enterprise nennen, was den Flow kaputt macht. Zum anderen werde ich keine Namen aus Film und Fernsehen nehmen, also sind sämtliche Namen aus eben dieser Branche komplett weg. Und außerdem: Wieso haben wir so viele Trekkis bei uns?! Sind denn alle Tüfftler verrückte Sci-Fi-Anhänger?“ Melinda blickte mit vielsagendem Blick auf das Mastermind, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Na gut… Würde dir eigentlich der Name Andromeda Ascendant zusagen?“, entgegnete sie schließlich. „Die Andromeda? Äh… Mir sagen eigentlich das Design und der Name zu, aber ich kann sie nun mal nicht bauen lassen, zumal beides nicht in unsere zukünftige Flotte passt und mein wichtigstes Kriterium greift.“ Melinda lächelte und ging. „Wer weiß…“ Draußen strahlte die Juni-Sonne auf Barcelona und die Werfthalle an den Ausläufern des Tibidabo glitzerte in der Hitze. Drinnen rannten, schweißten, balancierten und arbeiteten sie: Die Werftarbeiter die alles tun wollten, damit Project Stardust ein würdevolles erstes Raumschiff bekam. Die WT-100 Normandie. Unknown Future: Master and Commander - Design 13. Mai. 2030; Barcelona, Palau Birkheim. Das Mastermind stand vor einem alten Computer aus den neunziger Jahren und hakte auf die alte mechanische Tastatur ein. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein mehr oder weniger verpixeltes Spiel zu sehen. „Ok, erklär mir das jetzt nochmal: Du willst unsere Flotte aus lauter Vögeln machen, oder wie?“, fragte ihre Schwester Melinda. „So wie du das sagst garantiert nicht. Ich sage, dass ich unseren Raumschiffen einige Proportionen von Vögeln und deren Namen geben werde.“ „Ach… Haben wir dann War-Birds? Wie die Klingonen? Oder pinseln wir uns Vögel auf die Unterseite unserer Schiffe? Wie die Romulaner?“ Das Mastermind seufzte und stoppte das Spiel, oder was auch immer das pixlige Chaos war. „Nein, ich spreche rein vom Design und es wird garantiert nie so aussehen wie ein Schiff der Klingonen. Kannst du mich jetzt in Ruhe das hier fertig machen lasse?“ „Wieso hast du diesen Computer eigentlich? Das Ding ist fast so alt wie du!“ „Das ist der Grund weshalb ich es habe! Das ist mein erster Computer. Pentium drei, 125 MB RAM und, für damalige Zeiten riesig, eine 50 GB-Platte, aufgeteilt in vier Partitionen. Kaum zu fassen, dass unser Vater ihn so oft wegwerfen wollte, für so alte Spiele geht er doch.“ Melinda schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und seufzte nur. „Wenn du meinst und genügend Zeit für diese Nostalgie hast... Zeig mir und unseren Technikern, aber vor allem Moreau, deine Pläne. Wer weiß ob sie gleich so durch gewunken werden wie der Rest.“ Das Mastermind lächelte und startete das Spiel wieder, dabei meinte sie: „Das werden sie. EVI, zeig Dragon doch bitte mal die Pläne der Greif- und Adler-Klasse. Oh, und schick sie dann gleich noch zu den pingeligen Ingenieuren. Ich will nicht wieder das selbe Problem wie bei der „Spirit of Catalunya“ oder meiner „Freedom-Bird“ haben. Wärst du so nett?“ EVIs Hologramm erschien kurz, nickte und wich dann diversen dreidimensionalen Plänen. Melinda Birkheim erstarrte als sie die Pläne sah. „Du heilige Scheiße…“, stammelte sie nur. Das Mastermind lachte. „Genau. Du heilige Scheiße. Genau das wird Nekromorph auch denken, wenn diese Schätzchen in einem Orbit um die Erde schweben und seine Stellungen aus dem Weltraum heraus angreifen.“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder Half-Life zu. Cataclysm: Master and Commander - Neue Freundin 31. März. 2033; Barcelona, Wing-Tower. Das Mastermind stand in ihrem Büro im obersten Stockwerk des Wing Towers, welcher viel höher war, als offiziell angegeben und von außen ersichtlich. Barcelona erstreckte sich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht wie ein schwarzer Teppich mit einem hellen Muster und unzähligen beleuchteten und hochaufragenden Gebäuden zu ihren Füßen. Blaue Hologramme und Diagramme, sowie Hologrammmonitore auf welchen irgendwelche Videos und Newsticker zu sehen waren, schwebten um sie herum und auch an der Glasscheibe vor ihr sah man ein holographisches Interface. Auf den Boden sah man zwischen den schwarzen Granitplatten ebenfalls ein feines blaues Leuchten. Und unter den bodenlangen Fenstern, als Fries, lief ein cyanfarbenes Lichtband. Das Mastermind passte in dieses Bild, da ihr schwarz-dunkelblauer Proxima-Anzug ebenfalls mit hellblauen Streifen verziert war; die Linien gingen von dem großen und ebenfalls leuchtenden Zeichen der Wing Technologies auf ihren Rücken aus. Ihre sonst langen Haare waren deutlich kürzer und liefen in Stufen kurz unter ihrem Nacken aus. Eine dunkle, futuristische Musik lief im Hintergrund und unterstrich diese dystopische Atmosphäre. Die 2030er werden auch als die „Dunkle Zeit“ bezeichnet, als die Zeit der „dunklen Tech“. Bei dieser Atmosphäre konnte Phoenixclaw das glauben. Alles wirkte dystopisch und aus den Archiven wusste sie, dass die damals vorherrschenden Farben bei Wing, anders als zehn Jahre zuvor und zehn Jahre danach, tiefes Schwarz und tiefe Blau- und Grautöne waren. Alles war damals so gestaltet: Die Waffen, Anzüge und Gebäude. Sogar die damaligen Flugzeuge und (hätte das Mastermind nicht damit gebrochen) die Raumschiffdesigns und die Raumstationen. Diese Atmosphäre wird heute nur noch in den „EVE – Enemy within“-Filmen und der „The future Past“-Reihe genutzt, welche bei den lichtverwöhnten Altairs reißenden Absatz fanden. Laut Insidern lebten auch die glühendsten Anhänger des Cyber auf Station, die so waren. Gehüllt in ewiger Finsternis und nur von linearen Strukturen und Lichtbändern erleuchtet; das krasse Gegenteil zu den lichtdurchfluteten und organisch wirkenden Stationen und Kolonien der restlichen Altairs. Die heutigen Altairs wurden scheinbar von der Dystopie angezogen, vielleicht gerade weil sie in einer Utopie leben… Eine Frau näherte sich dem Mastermind. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich Ihnen trauen kann, Larissa Shepard.“, sprach das Mastermind ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht…“, entgegnete Shepard und wirkte in ihrem grauen Proxima-Anzug leicht verloren. Er wirkte zu groß an ihren ausgemergelten Körper. Das Mastermind drehte sich um. Vorne liefen die Lichtbänger nicht wie heutzutage üblich an den Flanken entlang, sondern quer über die Brust. Sie liefen in ihrem Fall sogar zu dem Lichtkreis auf ihrer Brust hin, berührten ihn aber nicht. Die anderen Lichtstreifen an ihrer Schulter liefen die Arme entlang und gingen dort in noch stärker stilisierten Leiterbahnen über, wobei eine dieser Bahnen in den zweiten Lichtkreis mündete. Sie hatte zusätzliche, etwas hellere Handschuhe an, was die Linien allerdings nicht beeindruckte, sie liefen einfach darüber. „Sie sollten mir in erster Linie dafür dankbar sein, dass ich Sie und Ihren Bruder aus dem Hades-Turm gerettet habe. Hätte Mistral nicht ein so großes Interesse an lebenden Mitgliedern der Sec-Gen, ich hätte sie beide im Turm gelassen und einfach zugesehen wie unsere kleine Explosion selbiges vernichtet.“ „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich zu großen Dank verpflichtet, Phoenix. Und ich danke auch, dass Sie Doktor Mirat davon überzeugen konnten, dass sie mich nicht vivisezieren muss um alles über meine Anatomie und meine „Verbesserung“ zu erfahren. Dasselbe gilt für meinen Bruder.“, entgegnete Shepard. Das Mastermind ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit einen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck von der Glasscheibe weg und zu ihrem Schreibtisch hin. Sie fuhr über die Oberfläche des V-Boards, womit einige Hologramme verschwanden und sich die Musik änderte, allerdings nicht zum besseren, sie hatte immer noch einen dunklen, dystopischen Stil. „Sie haben angeblich bei den Navy-Seals gearbeitet, bekleideten aber auch das Amt des Ersten Offiziers auf einer Fregatte der damaligen US-Navy. Wie sind Sie gestorben? Wie hat Necromorph Sie in die Finger bekommen?“, fragte sie als nächstes und setzte sich in ihren Ledersessel. „Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Küste von Syrien. Ich war damals der Flottenkommandant einer Flottille aus neun Fregatten. Das Schiff meines Bruders war ebenfalls dabei. Wir sollten die letzten Küstenstellungen des IS zerstören oder jedenfalls beobachten, was sie vorbereiteten.“ „Also gehörten Sie zur Nah-Ost-Flotte; zur fünften Flotte… Das war vor zehn Jahren.“, warf das Mastermind ein. „Ja, ich weiß. Wir kamen in einen Hinterhalt. Der IS hatte Minen in unserer Fahrspur verteilt. Das Schiff meines Bruders und meine Fregatte fuhren der Flottille voraus. Wir waren die ersten die getroffen wurden. Ich habe so was noch nie erlebt… Mein Schiff erlitt an beiden Flanken beträchtlichen Schäden, war kaum noch schwimmfähig. Das meines Bruders erwischte es sogar noch schlimmer. Es sank bereits, da konnte ich noch die Evakuierung ausrufen. Das war aber noch nicht die ganze Katastrophe. Der IS hatte das vorsätzlich gemacht. Aus meiner Flottille wurden fünf Schiffe getroffen und dann griffen umgerüstete kleine Frachtschiffe des IS an und setzten uns weiter zu. Eine interessante Taktik. Die restlichen vier Fregatten waren damit beschäftigt die Matrosen der sinkenden Schiffe aufzunehmen und diese zu schützen. Ihre Geschütztürme wurden erst zu spät besetzt. In diesem Chaos versuchte ich, nachdem bereits ein Großteil meiner Mannschaft von Bord gegangen war, ihnen zu folgen. Aber die IS beschoss auch mein Schiff, riss immer mehr Löcher rein. Ich wurde bereits kurz nach der Aufgabe der Brücke von mehreren Trümmerteilen in einem Gang eingeklemmt und kam nicht mehr raus. Ich ertrank. Mein eigenes Schiff wurde zu meinem Grab.“ „Ein ehrenvoller Tod. Der Kapitän geht mit seinem Schiff unter.“, folgerte das Mastermind. „Gezwungener Maßen. Vielleicht war es besser so, so musste ich keinem Rechenschaft wegen dieses Desasters ablegen. Heute weiß ich, dass die Flottille kurz nach den Untergang von drei Fregatten von der USS Bradford und der USS New York gerettet wurde. Da waren aber bereits einige Matrosen und Offiziere, darunter mein Bruder und ich, tot. Wir wurden erst vor vier Jahren wiederbelebt.“ Das Mastermind hatte immer noch ihren unersichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und blickte auf Shepard. Sie ging näher zu ihr hin, und auch EVI, die das aufzeichnete, trat näher. In Shepards Gesicht zeichneten sich grau irgendwelche Linien ab, die unter ihrer Haut verliefen. Und in ihren Pupillen funkelte etwas unnatürlich. Sie wurde vom Mastermind gemustert, dann wandte sich selbige wieder ab und meinte: „Wurde Shepards Neuroimplantate geprüft? Und alles gecheckt?“ EVI antwortete darauf nur: „Ja, Mistral hat sie freigegeben, Phoenix. Laut ihr müssen nur noch die inneren Narben heilen.“ „Gut“, sprach das Mastermind mit einen seltsamen Unterton und drehte sich schwungvoll wieder um. „Dann kommt hier die wichtigste aller Regeln: Sie arbeiten für mich. Das bedeutet, dass Sie einzig und alleine für mich arbeiten. Für niemand anderes. Sollten Sie mich, die Wing Technologies oder den Clan hintergehen, werde ich Sie töten. Sollten Sie Daten an die Cerberus Corporation oder Nekromorph schicken, werde ich Sie ebenfalls umlegen. Allgemein ist alles, was gegen diese Regel verstößt, ein Grund Sie zu liquidieren. Comprende?“ Shepard nickte kurz angebunden. „Sehr gut. Wenn Sie das berücksichtigen, werden wir irgendwann ganz gut miteinander auskommen. Sie brauchen nun ein neues Hemd, ich lasse Sie schließlich nicht ewig in der Patientenkluft rumlaufen. Gehen Sie runter ins neunte Untergeschoss und melden Sie sich bei Donna Isabell. Sie wird Sie einkleiden und anpassen. Eine Bitte noch vorweg: Essen Sie was, sonst fallen Sie mir noch um. Diese Anzüge sehen an so Ästen, wie Sie einer sind, nicht gut aus. Der Mensch trägt die Anzüge, nicht anders herum. Das vergessen leider viele.“ Shepard nickte schweigend und ging zum Fahrstuhl, nachdem sie weg war, fragte das Mastermind: „Jetzt haben wir schon mal ein lebendes Subjekt der Sec-Gen. Fehlt nur noch das zweite. Wie weit ist Nekromorph gegangen um uns, die First-Gen, zu töten? Was hat er anders gemacht? Sag: Wie weit ist er mit seiner Perversion diesmal gegangen?“ EVIs Hologramm erschien, sie sah leicht anders aus als heute und hatte schwarze oder dunkelblaue Zeichnungen im Gesicht. „Sehr weit. Er hat den Weg des schwer zu kontrollierenden Living Metals verlassen und ist nun dabei Cyborgs zu schaffen. Die Körper von John und Larissa Shepard bestehen nun mehr zu 55 und 70% aus Implantaten. Das Herz, die Lungen, selbst die Muskelfasern oder Teile des Gehirns, alles wurde von ihm mehr oder weniger modifiziert.“ „Dann müssen wir aufpassen, dass sie keine Trojanischen Pferde sind. Sperr ihre Zugänge zu den hochsensiblen Daten, bis wir sicher sind, dass die Implantate von Nekromorph nicht mehr gesteuert werden können. Umgib sie mit Firewalls und verhindere so, dass sich die Implantate irgendwo einloggen könnten. Ok?“ „Verstanden, Phoenix.“ „Wir werden Nekromorph die Kontrolle über die Sec-Gen entreißen und diese beiden gegen ihn kämpfen lassen. Wir werden dasselbe machen, wie damals als wir, die First-Gen, uns gegen ihn gestellt haben. Das wird sein Untergang.“ „Ich bin auf jeden Fall zuversichtlich.“, entgegnete EVI einfach und verschwand. Das Mastermind ging wieder ans Fenster und blickte hinab aufs nächtliche Barcelona. „Auf unsere Zukunft.“, meinte sie nur noch. Im Hintergrund lief weiterhin eine dunkle Musik, diese war nun aber zusätzlich noch leicht erhebend. „So ist Larissa Shepard also zu Wing gekommen. Sie und das Mastermind haben sich nicht gerade gut verstanden, oder?“, fragte Phoenixclaw frei heraus und hörte der Musik zu. „Nein, die ersten Monate hat das Mastermind den beiden misstraut, da sie ja nicht wusste, ob die Implantate in deren Köpfen vielleicht irgendwas senden können oder so ähnlich. Diese Einstellung wurde im Laufe des Jahres 2033 etwas besser und Larissa Shepard erlangte das volle Vertrauen, als sie sich immer mehr von ihrem überkorrekten Bruder distanzierte, welcher sich letztendlich als Verräter entpuppte.“, erklärte EVI. „Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, der Erste Offizier der Dreamscape Horizon. Ich hab das schon nachgelesen. Nachdem er mehrmals energisch alles dafür getan hat um auf die Normandy zu kommen und dabei Misstrauen bei Adam Moreau, seiner Schwester und dem Mastermind weckte, wurden er und seine Schwester eines Tages in das Büro des Masterminds gebeten. Davor gab es bereits mehrere Spionagefälle bei Wing und diesem „Clan“, wobei einige sogar gelungen waren. Die Sache war ein abgekartetes Spiel, das Mastermind wollte einfach nur noch sehen, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Sie beschuldigte anfangs seine Schwester Larissa, woraufhin er argwöhnisch reagierte. Daraufhin zog sie eine Waffe, richtete sie aber auf ihn und schoss ihn direkt ins Herz. Er starb mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines entlarvten Verräters; sein Name ist bis heute geächtet. Schon heftig. Was ist der Musik da im Hintergrund? Ich weiß, dass die 2030er die Zeit der dunklen Tech waren und so den Ursprung der Cyber darstellen, aber so dunkel und technisch?“ „Das ist Cyberpunk. Das Mastermind war ein Fan dieser Szene, die sich um eine versiffte und nicht lebenswerte, von Konzernen und Industrie beherrschte Zukunft drehte. Die Cyber sind ihre Anhänger, haben aber andere Ideale. Ein Teil dieser „Begeisterung“ ist bis heute allerdings noch sichtbar. Die Musik der Altairs ist manchmal vom bitteren Klang des Cyberpunk berührt und auch die Proxima-Anzüge, sowie die Hintergrund-Designs der Raumstationen stammen aus dieser Zeit und haben sich seitdem kaum verändert.“ „Für die Proxima-Anzüge bin ich dankbar. Leuchtende Streifen und auf molekularer Ebene gewebter Stoff, welcher mit Naniten und weiteren Technikgedöns ausgestattet und so beliebig anpassbar ist. Ohne Reißverschluss, Knöpfe und Nähte. Wirklich toll. Na gut, dass reicht für heute Abend. Ich muss mich noch auf die Sache mit den Heretern konzentrieren. Gute Nacht EVI.“ „Wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Commander Phoenixclaw.“ Unknown Future: Master and Commander - Nichts als Verrückte hier! 28. August. 2033; Barcelona, Wing-Tower. Larissa Shepard stürmte in das Büro des Masterminds. Es war ein schöner klarer Tag, die Sonne brannte auf Barcelona hinab und man konnte extrem weit ins Land schauen. Das Mastermind saß hinter vier kleinen Hologrammen über ihren Tisch, neben ihr noch unzählige andere. Sie war in ein Telefonat vertieft führte es aber schnell zu Ende als Shepard direkt vor ihren Schreibtisch stand. „Was kommst du so rein gestürmt? Hat wieder jemand deine Vortex-Rüstung geklaut?“, fragte das Mastermind und stützte ihren Kopf auf die rechte Hand auf. „Nein, deswegen nicht. Ich bin nur gerade von einem deiner Chefingenieure mit einem Hoverboard fast geköpft worden und im vierzigsten Stockwerk hat mich eines von diesen neuen Plasma-Hologrammen gegen eine Wand geklatscht.“, meinte sie aufgebracht. „Hoverboard? Daran hat Sebi… Verdammt“, das Mastermind brach ihren Satz ab und zerstreute ihre Gedanken. „Ja, ok. Du bist hier in einer High-Tech-Ideenschmiede, so was kann schon mal passieren. Deswegen gleich zu mir zu rennen…“ „Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe eine Frage an dich.“, unterbrach Shepard sie. Das Mastermind lehnte sich zurück. „Nur zu.“ „Ok. Kann es sein, dass alle hier um mich herum verrückt sind?“ Das Mastermind schwieg kurz und dachte nach. Nach einen kurzen Moment der Stille antwortete sie: „Ja. Du, das hier sind die Wing Technologies. Hier sind alle verrückt.“ Shepard stand mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Ein Beispiel: Bist du schon mal Doktor Olsen aus Abteilung 19 begegnet?“ „Nein? Das ist gut, oder?“ „Naja, das bedeutet auf jeden Fall, dass du selten nach 20 Uhr im Haus bist. Der Kerl fängt erst in den Abendstunden an zu arbeiten, ist dann aber die ganze Nacht hier. Er arbeitet an einer interstellaren Netztechnik, damit wir nicht die ganze Zeit Anti-Materie-Röhren von Alta’ir hier her offen halten müssen um mit den Leuten zu sprechen, die unsere Station gerade zusammenschrauben. Doktor Olsen ist ein Trekkie, wie etwa 90% meiner Angestellten. Solltest du ihm begegnen: Er trägt ein blaues Hemd aus Star Trek TOS mit dem Abzeichen eines wissenschaftlichen Offiziers. Kannst du nicht übersehen. Du kannst mit ihm über alles reden, außer über Star Trek. Im Namen aller Götter der Galaxie, rede mit ihm nie über Star Trek! Er ist in dem Punkt schlimmer als mein Bruder und Adam zusammen!“ „Also quatscht er einem die Ohren ab?“, erkannte Shepard wissend. „Ja. Gut das wir darüber mal gesprochen haben.“, erkannte das Mastermind und wollte sich wieder irgendwas auf ihren Hologrammen widmen, als Shepard noch nachschob: „Wieso haben wir eigentlich so viele Trekkies?“ „Frag dich selbst. Dein Bruder hat mir mal erzählt, dass du als Jugendliche das Kostüm von „Seven of Nine“ im Schrank hattest.“ Shepard schaute entgeistert, drehte sich um und rief: „Dem Kerl werde ich den Hals umdrehen!“ Phoenixclaw blickte auf das Mastermind und bekam gleichzeitig mit ihr einen Lachkrampf. „Nichts als Verrückte bei den Wing Technologies. Aber immerhin Verrückte, die über 100 Jahre vor den Menschen aufstiegen.“, meinte sie unter Lachtränen und vor einer amüsierten EVI. The Path to Freedom: Master and Commander - Larissa Shepard Diese Sache spielt erst in den 2050er Jahren und wird von mir in The Path to Freedom erwähnt. Das alles spielt auf dem Observationsdeck. 21. Oktober. 2055, Altairs-Station Man sah Admiral Larissa Shepard, wie sie vor einem Spiegel stand und sich herrichtete. Sie trug eine tiefblaue Paradeuniform mit goldenen Streifen und Applikationen. Die kurzen Haare nach hinten gegeelt und einen seltsamen Reif am Haaransatz tragend, hielt sie eine goldene Anstecknadel in der Hand. Sie fuhr über das goldene, stark stilisierte „A“ mit dem achtzackigen schwarzen Stern in der Mitte und steckte es sich über die zwei Reihen an Orden an. Dann zupfte sie die Uniform nochmal zurecht und ging durch ihre Wohnung zu einer geschlossenen Tür. Sie klopfte dran und fragte nur: „Bist du fertig? Wir müssen!“ Von drinnen kam nur: „Mir fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, du kannst reinkommen.“ Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau in hellblauer Uniform mit dunkelblauen Vitabahnen stand ebenfalls vor einem Spiegel. Sie zog gerade das Oberteil an und aktivierte es. Katharina Shepard hatte früher noch längere Haare und schien erst später auf die Frisur ihrer Mutter umgestiegen zu sein. Admiral Shepard war gerade reingekommen, da meinte sie sofort: „Falsche Uniform.“ Ihre Tochter blieb kurz stehen und fragte nur: „Wie falsche Uniform?“ „Das ist der Jungfernflug meines neuen Flaggschiffes, des neuen Flaggschiffes der 5. Flotte. Also: Galauniform.“ „Du kannst mich mal, Mama. Ich habe geschafft, was du mir nicht zugetraut hast. Ich bin in unter drei Jahren ein hoher Offizier geworden. Weißt du wie unwichtig für mich die richtige Uniform ist?“ „Werd’ nicht übermütig Kathi. Ich sagte, dass du in drei Jahren dein erstes Kommando hast, das setzt man normalerweise nicht mit dem Rang gleich. Außerdem bist du offiziell ein Lieutenant Commander, auch wenn dich die Leute nur „Commander“ nennen. Und nun: Zieh die Galauniform an.“ „Pff. Ich wechsle einfach das Layout.“, winkte Commander Shepard ab und aktivierte die Tarnung ihres Anzuges, worauf er das selbe Design wie der ihrer Mutter besaß. Larissa Shepard schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst, aber der normale Proxima-Anzug ist bei weitem nicht so bequem wie die Uniform. Nur als Warnung: Du wirst heute sehr lange stehen müssen.“ „Mir egal, das kann ich.“ „Ok, und dein Halstuch?“ „Wieso zum Geier brauch ich das nun auch noch?!“ „Glaub mir, nach einem langen Tag und wenn du es noch nicht gewohnt bist in einer Raumschiffatmosphäre zu leben, bist du um ein gut gebundenes Halstuch mehr als glücklich. Das galt früher auch auf einer normalen Fregatte der US-Navy.“ „Lass mich einfach. Momentan bist du nicht meine Vorgesetzte.“, entgegnete Katharina genervt und ging vor. Larissa fasste sich mit einem Seufzer an die Stirn und schnappte sich ein weißes Stofftuch. „Ich hab dich gewarnt.“, meinte sie nur und folgte ihrer Tochter raus auf den Flur der Wohneinheit Alpha der Altairs-Station. Ihre Schritte hallten wegen der Stiefel besonders deutlich auf dem langen, hellen Flur wieder. „Was ist nun eigentlich so besonders an diesem Schiff, mal davon abgesehen, dass es das Flaggschiff der 5. Flotte ist?“, fragte Katharina Shepard nach einer Weile, als sie in Sektion B kamen und somit in den öffentlichen Bereich der Wohneinheit. „Es ist das erste Schiff, welches ich praktisch frisch aus der Werft bekomme.“, antwortete sie nur. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“ „Oh doch. Die Normandy war fast zwei Jahre alt, als ich auf sie versetzt und zum Executiv Officer wurde. Auch die Dreamscape Horizon war schon etwas älter, als ich sie zum Flaggschiff der 5. machte. Die Schiffe waren halt gepflegt worden, deswegen sahen sie noch so neu aus. Aber ich freu mich richtig auf den Geruch eines neuen Schiffes. Mann! Niemand anderes hat bisher die WT-210 Nebukadnezar befehligt! Das ist geil!“, schwärmte sie und ließ den Alterunterschied zwischen ihr und ihrer Tochter verwischen. Ihre Tochter seufzte nur und nahm ihrer Mutter das Stofftuch ab. Dann öffnete sie etwas ihren Kragen und band sich das Tuch um. Ihre Mutter lächelte kurz und ging dann vor in Sektion B-10, dem militärischen Dockbereich, welcher direkt an ihrer Wohneinheit angrenzte. Es war befremdlich, das Schiff. Es passte kaum zum damaligen und auch nicht zum heutigen Design, was aber auch wegen der ungewöhnlichen Benennung nicht unbedingt seltsam war. Der damalige Chef der Wing Technologies, die Erinnerung stammt immerhin von 2055, war Master Technica, mit anderen Worten: Laura Birkheim. Und selbige hatte wohl andere Vorstellungen vom Schiffsdesign als ihre Mutter. Es war langgezogen und erinnerte an einen stromlinienförmigen Kegel mit einer kleinen Einbuchtung in der Mitte, kurz bevor die vier leicht nach vorne gebogenen Flügel ansetzen. Der Aufbau des Schiffes war auf die sich verjüngende Form zugeschnitten worden und bestand aus diversen, nur in der Mitte verbundenen Ebenen, die stufenweise am Bug des Schiffes aufhörten. Das Schiff wirkte sogar für heutige Verhältnisse extrem futuristisch und stellte die ähnlich designten, aber wuchtiger und schäbiger aussehenden, Schiffe der Dak’ratur in den Schatten. Vielleicht war es einfach zu modern… Die Masse an Leuten, die in diesem vier Kilometer langen Kreuzer Platz hatte, genoss den Jungfernflug der Nebukadnezar bei intergalaktischen Speisen im großen Observatorium mit Hydroponischen Garten. Admiral Shepard wurde von vielen Leuten unterschiedlicher Rassen beglückwünscht. Sogar einige Dak’ratur, denen der zweifache Verlust ihrer Flotte während des Stärkekrieges immer noch nachhing, gratulierten und wünschten sogar eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Katharina Shepard stellte sich irgendwann neben ihre Mutter und flüsterte ihr zu: „Das, was uns hier teilweise an Freundlichkeit gegenüberschlägt, ist doch eine geradezu groteske Farce. Die meisten Dak’ratur und Bak’tarar, die wir auf das Schiff gelassen haben, sollen es doch sicherlich ausspähen, damit ihre Flotten jede Schwachstelle kennen und ausnützen können.“ „Ich weiß, deswegen hab ich Narasa angewiesen die Vertreter dieser beiden Imperien zu überwachen.“ „Du meinst, dass das reicht?“ „Nein, aber so kann man immerhin einiges schützen. Hör mal, die Föderation baut auf Vertrauen und Stärke auf. Die Imperien Bak’tarau und Dak’ratu setzen auf Einschüchterung und Macht. Wegen der Föderation mussten wir sie aufs Schiff lassen, wegen unserer Macht halten wir sie drauf. So einfach ist das.“ „Du glaubst also auch nicht an diesen „Frieden“, den wir mit beiden den Imperien haben, oder?“ „Das bereden wir später, wenn nicht ganz so viele Diplomaten in der Nähe sind.“, schloss Larissa Shepard einfach und klopfte ihrer Tochter auf die Schulter, dann ging sie zu einer Neurokia. Während dieses Gesprächs, welches sich größtenteils um die neue Machtstellung der Altairs als Gegenpol zu den beiden Imperien drehte, wurde Larissa von ihrem Tech-Com unterbrochen. „Können Sie mich kurz entschuldigen? Ich werde wegen einer dringenden Sache auf meinem T-Com angerufen.“, fragte sie zur Diplomatin. Diese nickte einfach nur worauf sich Shepard von der Masse im Observatorium entfernte und an einem Terminal in einen Seitengang das Gespräch annahm. „Admiral Shepard?“, fragte eine Frau mit schwarz-weißem Proxima-Anzug. „Korrekt. Meine KI weiß, dass ich momentan nicht gestört werden will. Wer sind Sie, dass Sie diese Beschränkung umgehen können?“, fragte Admiral Shepard. „Ich bin Isabell Ral•lan, Altairs’sches Ministerium für interne und externe Kommunikation.“ „Das AMIEK? Wenn meiner Tochter was passiert wäre, wüsste ich es aus erster Hand.“ „Es geht nicht um ihre Tochter, Admiral, sondern um Doktor Maria Mirat. Sie sind die letzte direkte Kontaktadresse.“ „Was ist mit Mistral passiert?“ „Sie hatte einen Laborunfall im Atlantis-Komplex. Niemand in ihrem Labor hat ihn überlebt. Es tut mir leid, Admiral Shepard.“ „Oh verdammt…“, flüsterte Larissa Shepard nur. „Sie sind die erste, die davon erfahren.“ „Was ist mit den anderen Kontaktadressen?“ „Diese gehen auf Lana und Melinda Birkheim, Adam Moreau und Constanca Learta, und wurden deswegen vererbt.“ „Also haben die anderen noch nicht davon erfahren. Ok. Frau Ral•lan, sparen Sie sich die Anrufe, ich übernehmen das.“ „Verstehe. Noch einmal mein tiefstes Beileid für diesen Verlust. Haben Sie noch einen schönen Tag.“ Sie blieb noch eine Weile vor dem ausgeschalteten Terminal stehen und rief dann ihre Tochter in einen Besprechungsraum auf dem Kommandodeck. Danach sprach auch Narasa ihr Beileid zu diesem Verlust aus, was für Larissa scheinbar nur ein schwacher Trost war. Der Besprechungsraum war relativ groß, über den runden Tisch schwebte ein Hologramm mit dem damaligen Zeichen der Star Alliance, dem stilisierten „A“. „Willst du nun über unseren Frieden mit den Imperien reden?“, fragte ihre Tochter, kurz nachdem sie eingetreten war. „Nein. Ich hab schlechte Nachrichten.“, antwortete Larissa nur und blickte aus den Fensterband raus. „Ok, du weißt, dass mir alles, was du mir jetzt sagen willst wegen deiner formellen Kleidung etwas anders vorkommen wird?“ „Das ist jetzt auch gut so. Ich habe eine Nachricht von der AMIEK bekommen.“ „Ohje… Aber ich lebe ja. Was ist mit wem passiert?“ „Es gab eine Explosion im Atlantis-Komplex. Mistral, und jeder in ihrem Labor, ist dabei umgekommen.“ „Oh… Verdammt. Dann bist du die letzte Gründerin.“ „Ja, die Erkenntnis ist mir leider auch schon gekommen.“ „Es tut mir leid. Hätte dich Mistral nicht all die Jahre zusammengeflickt, wärst du heute nicht so weit. Sie war eine gute Freundin.“ „Die beste, die man in zwei Galaxien haben kann. Ich hab Adams Söhne bis jetzt nicht erreicht, kannst du das noch versuchen?“ „Klar.“, antwortete Katharina nur und wollte schon gehen. Allerdings blieb sie in der Tür stehen. „Mama, es tut mir leid.“, sprach sie und ging. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, flüsterte Larissa nur: „Ich weiß… ich weiß.“ Irgendwann rief sie noch Master Technica an und erzählte dieser ebenfalls die schlechten Nachrichten. Technica, also Laura Birkheim, wusste schon davon und wirkte ziemlich bekümmert. Sie bot Larissa Shepard einen guten Grund an um den Jungfernflug des Schiffes abzubrechen und eine Pause zu machen, doch Shepard lehnte ab und bedankte sich einfach nur für den Vorschlag. Während sie später in ihr Spiegelbild im Fensterband blickte, gab es einen harten Cut und das Zeichen des Memento-Archivs wurde sichtbar. „Von Freunde auf Trauer in für mich zehn Minuten. Die arme…“, flüsterte Phoeniclaw nur. „Aber das war 2055. Admiral Larissa Shepard ist 2162 verschwunden, beziehungsweise gestorben. Sie hat die anderen weit über 100 Jahre lang überlebt.“ „Es war ein einsames Leben. Nachdem sie die letzte Gründerin der Altairs war, stürzte sie sich in ihre Arbeit. Das war auch die Zeit, in der der 5. Flotte legendär wurde. Sie war sich um nichts zu Schade und stürzte sich mit einfachen Marines und Lieutenants in allerlei Kämpfe. Unter den anderen Admirälen war sie verpönt, da sie sich durch diese Einsätze oft verletzte und ihr Erster Offizier, Commander Katharina Shepard, dann ihre Aufgaben übernehmen musste.“, erklärte EVI weiterführend. „Ernsthaft? Ich dachte so etwas sei nicht erlaubt. Sie hat ihre eigene Tochter permanent als Ersten Offizier eingesetzt?“ „Korrekt. Zur damaligen Zeit war der Wissenschaftsrat noch höher gestellt als der Admiralitätsrat und erlaubte das genauso, wie die früheren Flüge von Adam Moreau mit dem Mastermind, beziehungsweise mit seinen Söhnen. Desweiteren gab und gibt es bis heute ein bestimmtes Stimmrecht für die Admiräle im Rat.“ „Ich weiß. Ich kann von meinem Recht gebrach machen und vier Admiräle überstimmen, Katharina drei. Und da sie meistens mit Rekita einer Meinung ist, braucht es auch nur die beiden, um die anderen in bestimmten Fragen zu übergehen. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, das dieses System bis jetzt nicht angezweifelt wurde.“ „Weil diese Direktive nur im äußersten Notfall oder bei zu viel Gegendruck genutzt wird. Es ist kein Missbrauch sichtbar.“ „Ok. Auf jeden Fall hat Katharina schon früh die Arbeit eines Admirals gemacht, oder?“ „Genau.“ „Das erklärt dann, warum sie wenige Stunden nach dem Verschwinden oder Tod ihrer Mutter zum neuen Admiral der 5. Flotte ernannt wurde.“ „Das war aber auch eine Idee von Master Techtron. Er wusste, dass die meisten Kapitäne und Rear Admirale sie schon kannten und respektierten. Außerdem bremste er so Admiral Lawrence, der unbedingt in der Herachie der Admiräle aufsteigen möchte.“ „Wusste ich doch, dass er ein Eiferer ist. Kein Wunder, das er so beleidigt geschaut hatte, als mich Techtron zum Admiral der 6. machte.“ „Genau, denn die 6. steht noch über der 5., sowohl von der Macht, wie auch von der Prestige her.“ „Hm… das wird ja witzig. Was ist damals mit Admiral Shepard passiert? Die Standardaussage lautet ja immer: „Sie ist verschwunden“ Aber was bedeutet das?“ „Genauso wie der genaue Verbleib der WT-200A Normandy, ist das eines der ungelösten Rätsel der Altairs. Die Nabucco, das Nachfolgeschiff der Nebukadnezar, befand sich eigentlich auf den Weg zu einer Versammlung der Admiralität. Die Nabucco war noch sehr neu und gesteuert wurde sie von John Moreau. Niemand konnte ahnen, was für eine Katastrophe wartete.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Phoenixclaw… Admiral Shepard und die Nabucco wurden hinter den Ereignishorizont eines Schwarzen Loches, beziehungsweise in ein Schwarzes Loch, gezogen. Es war aber kein Wurmloch, wie es teilweise verwendet wird. Niemand weiß, ob und wo sie wieder aufgetaucht ist. Deswegen gilt sie sowohl als tot, wie auch als verschwunden.“, erklärte EVI nur. Phoenixclaw blickte geschockt auf ihre KI und machte dann das selbe wie Larissa Shepard: Sie blickte in den Himmel, wo unzählige Sterne und ein farbenprächtiger Nebel vorbeizogen. Das Verschwinden von Admiral Larissa Shepard. Noch ein Rätsel in der Geschichte der Altairs. Ein Rätsel, welches nie gelöst werden wird. Unknown Future: Master and Commander - Zivilisten... 20. November. 2036; WT-200A Normandy SR2, Shjin-ra Nebel (Auftakt der ersten SR-Mission; erster Erkundungsflug eines Jägers) Alles lief seinen normalen Gang im KIZ, welches nur zur Hälfte besetzt war. Einige Leute standen unschlüssig vor den Konsolen oder blickte fragend auf ihr Glass-Tab, andere murmelten immer wieder, wie faszinierend und interessant das alles wäre. Das Mastermind stand vor der Galaxie-Karte und schien die allgemeine Stimmung nicht zu teilen, sie wirkte im Gegenteil sogar recht genervt. „Ein letztes Mal: Fliegt nicht weiter in den Nebel und kommt zurück! Wir können die Daten auch mit dem Mutterschiff machen und brauchen euch nicht da draußen!“, meinte sie genervt. „Ich kann Sie verstehen, aber wir sind gerade bei einer wichtigen Messung. Dieser Nebel ist erstaunlich energiereich und ich möchte wissen warum! Alles ist für uns noch neu und daher...“, der Forscher wurde vom Mastermind unterbrochen: „Natürlich ist alles neu, und dabei sind wir gerade erst am Anfang dieser Reise, wo wir jede Menge neues Zeug sehen werden. Nun kommt zurück, oder ich werde Eagle sagen, dass er euch mit der Kescher-Methode einfangen soll!“ Es herrschte kurz Stille, da meldete sich der Forscher, nun scheinbar peinlich berührt: „Ähm... wir würden gerne zurückkehren, allerdings sind gerade die Antriebsaggregate ausgefallen. Genau genommen treiben wir gerade irgendwie... ähm... Captain, können Sie uns helfen?“ Das Mastermind stand kurz mit offenen Mund vor der Karte, verschränkte die Arme und blickte schräg nach oben. Dann schaute sie zu einem der unschlüssig im Raum stehenden Leute, verdrehte die Augen und legte die Hand aufs Gesicht. „Wie oft hab ich gesagt, dass ihr bei der ganzen Sache aufpassen müsst!?“ Sie schlug mit der Hand auf das Geländer und meinte nur über den Link, aber so, dass es die ganze Brücke hören konnte: „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir euch den Arsch retten. Ok, wir kommen euch holen. Während ihr da in eurem Jäger sitzt könnt ihr folgendes Mantra auswendig lernen. Das Mantra der Normandy: Lana Birkheim ist diejenige, die euren Arsch von der Erde geholt hat; Lana Birkheim hat euch zu den Sternen erhoben; Lana Birkheim ist der Captain eures Schiffes; Wenn ihr den Anweisungen eures Captains keine Folge leistet oder sie ignoriert, wird sie persönlich zu euch kommen und euch den Arsch aufreißen! Comprende?!“ Sie schloß den Kommlink und stöhnte: „Zivilisten…“ Im KIZ ging kurz ein leises Lachen und Schmunzeln umher, ehe das Mastermind den Kurs in die System-Karte eingab. Legacy of Catalonia: Master and Commander - Die Hitze des Vulkan Aus aktuellem Anlass etwas aus dem Fundus (aktuell wegen 38°C im Schatten! *ächzt*) 30. Juni. 2018; Barcelona; CA Wie ein Adler thronte Lana auf dem Sims ihrer Dachterrasse; Pfeil und Bogen lagen neben ihr bereit. Die Sommersonne brannte vom Himmel wie in der Sahara, kein Wölkchen war am Himmel und der Himmel leuchtete in einem intensiven Blau. Es lastete eine ungewöhnliche Stille auf der Stadt. So still war es seit Beginn des Krieges nicht mehr gewesen. Melinda kam ächtzend die Treppe hoch und trat auf die Terrasse raus. „Bitte komm rein, sonst hollst du dir noch einen Hitzschlag!“, rief sie. „Ich kann nicht. Hör doch mal!“, entgegnete Lana und verharrte in ihrer Position. Heißer Wüstenwind fuhr durch ihre flammenfarbenen Haare und ließen sie in der flirrenden Luft wie Flammen wirken. „Es ist still.“, meinte Melinda perplex. „Genau. Kein schießen, kein rennen, kein stöhnen, kein kreischen. Nicht mal meine Falken hört man momentan schreien. Es ist absolut ruhig.“ „Denen ist es halt auch zu heiß, die machen Siesta! Jetzt komm rein.“ „Nein, ich glaube, dass die aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen wollen. Während wir alle hitzetrunken im Schatten liegen, überrennen sie die Stellungen der Partisanen und meine Blockade. Das könnte denen so passen!“ Melinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube du warst schon zu lange in der Sonne. Wenn du nicht rein gehen willst, hol ich dir wenigstens mehr Wasser und einen Sonnenhut.“ „Meli, ich bin in Ordnung, aber Wasser wäre jetzt ganz gut. Diese Hitze ist wirklich heftig.“, gab Lana zu und stieg vom Sims runter, dabei seufzte sie und setzte sich in den Schatten. „Das ist wie Vulkan, nur das die Luft etwas dicker ist.“, stimmte Melinda zu und holte aus dem Schatten des Hauses eine Glasflasche mit Wasser. „Vulkan? Na ich weiß nicht ob das so ein guter Vergleich ist. Oh du verdammte... Ist das heiß!“, Lana setzte die Flasche schnell wieder ab. „Ok, doch... Das ist die Hitze des Vulkan. Hätten wir doch nur die Hitzeresistenz der Vulkanier, ich würde jetzt so gerne die Reihen der Spanier ausdünnen. Ok, ich geh rein, bis die Luft wieder abgekühlt ist.“, meinte sie weiter und setzte sich auf, dabei gaben allerdings kurz ihre Knie nach. „Wann hast du zuletzt was getrunken?“, fragte Melinda gleich und stützte ihre total überhitzte Schwester. „Pff... keine Ahnung. Bring mich jetzt erst Mal rein, ich merk die Hitz jetzt voll.“ Die beiden gingen rein, wobei Mistral Lana gleich mehrere Flaschen gab. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?“, fragte sie Melinda, die sich den Schweiß abwischte. „Sie musste sich erst eingestehen, dass sie kein Vulkanier ist. Pfuh, hoffen wir mal, dass diese Hitzewelle die Kämpfe tagsüber noch länger unterdrückt. Nichts ist schlimmer als jetzt auch noch für Katalonien zu kämpfen!“ Mistral lächelte und gab Lana die nächste Flasche, die sie in wenigen Schlucken austrank. „Tja, das ist halt wirklich mal die Mutter aller Hitzewellen.“, meinte sie noch nachdenklich. Unknown Future: Master and Commander - Die letzte Grenze 19. April. 2026; Barcelona, CA Lana trat auf der Bühne umher und blickte in die Menschenmenge, die sich heute versammelt hatte, um Project Stardust zu feiern und die harte Arbeit von Monaten anzuschauen. Sie hatte bereits einen Teil ihrer relativ kurzen, aber sehr optimistischen Rede hinter sich, als sie nach den Jubel neu ansetzte. „Und so frage ich euch alle: Was war euer größter Wunsch? Was war eure größte Herausforderung? Seht auf die Bildschirme hinter mir! Project Stardust, von so vielen bereits tot geglaubt, existiert noch und nun sind wir so knapp davor die letzte aller Grenzen zu durchstoßen. In knapp zwei Monaten wird die Normandie fertig sein und mit ihr werden wir den größten Traum der Menschheit wahr werden lassen. Die Alpha-Station war erst der Anfang. Die Normandie ist erst der Anfang. Glaubt und vertraut mir. Wir werden die Zukunft einleiten! Mit den Wing Technologies werden wir in Regionen vorstoßen, in denen noch kein Mensch zuvor war. Wir werden mit eigenen Augen sehen können, was Hubble uns übermittelt und unendliche Möglichkeiten werden sich uns bieten. Auf eine glückliche Zukunft! Auf Stardust!“, rief Lana in die Menge zu ihren Füßen. Weltraumenthusiasten, Wissenschaftler (ihrer Firma oder die dazu gehören wollten) und Sci-Fi Angehörige waren dort und grölten ihr zu. Eine gerade zu erhebende Musik erklang, als sie von der Bühne ging und auf den Bildschirm, auf dem gerade noch die Normandie in all ihren bisherigen Bauphasen gezeigt wurde, traten Hubble-Bilder von diversen interstellaren Nebeln und anderen Galaxien. „Wie war ich?“, fragte sie zu Melinda. „Umwerfend. Ich konnte sogar William „Billy“ Sherman sehen. Von dem hieß es eigentlich, dass er sich wie einst Shatner zurückgezogen hat, aber du hast ihn aus seinem Versteck gelockt.“ „Will er sich unserer Sache etwa anschließen?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich noch zu ihn durchkomme, kann ich versuchen ihn zu fragen. Aber alleine sein Auftritt hier ist bereits eine große Ehre für dich und für unser Projekt.“ „Ein Projekt, welches nach sechs Jahren Planung endlich vor seinem ersten echten Ende steht. Die Alpha-Station war nur ein Zwischenstopp und zeigte uns wie man eine ringförmige Raumstation im Stil von DS9 bauen und mit künstlicher Schwerkraft ausstatten kann. Wenn der Flug nächsten Monat gut läuft und der Antrieb hält was er verspricht, können wir uns von den Fesseln der Erde lösen und endlich den nächsten Schritt in die Zukunft tun. Dann kann uns die Erde mit den unvollkommenen und selbstzerstörerischen Menschen am Arsch lecken.“ „Du gibst die Menschheit mittlerweile also tatsächlich auf. Nur weil Project Eden und mit ihm der Green Planet gescheitert ist?“ „Wir sind die letzte Firma, die sich konsequent gegen den Klimawandel und die konservative Politik stellt. Aber weder ich noch Wing habe noch genügend Kraft um diesen Kampf weiterzuführen. Wir haben verloren. Profitgier hat über Nachhaltigkeit gesiegt. Wirtschaft über Gesundheit und Leben. Die UN hat selbst ihr äußerst optimistisches Milleniumsdekret verfehlt. Die Umwelt hat in unserer Gesellschaft verloren. Daran lässt sich so schnell nichts mehr ändern. Nun komm, suchen wir Billy Sherman.“ Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)